A Mix of Cultures
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: The Greeks and Romans have to team up with the Egyptians to fight a deadly enemy.
1. Greeks and Romans, meet the Egyptians

Percy opened his eyes to find Thalia staring at him. He jumped back and rubbed his eyes. Looking around, he noticed he was in the sword arena. "I was just . . . tired." He protested. Thalia rolled her eyes. "Jason's coming! With Frank and Hazel." "Jason?" "My brother! Roman demigod. Remember him?" "Oh yeah." Percy nodded. He got up and went to change.

Annabeth sighed in relief as Percy came out again in clean clothes. "You're the leader; you have to look the part." Percy grinned, and watched Leo and Piper come down. "Jason's coming!" She exclaimed. Leo nodded and went to go stand next to Thalia. Soon, kids in purple shirts came into view. Jason led them, with Frank and Hazel. "Hey Percy." He said when they reached them. "Hey Jason." They shook hands. "Hey Nico," said Percy, nodding at him. "Come on in, we have lots to discuss," Chiron said as he trotted over to them.

Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel went into the war council. Thalia had to leave, to join up with the Hunters. "I just came back to see my brother." She explained as she hugged Jason goodbye, and waved to everyone else.

Chiron cleared his throat, and nervously looked at all of them. "Well, we have an issue arising. Something bad is happening, something's about to erupt. And all I know is that it's going to be a million times worse than we can imagine." Percy and Jason glanced at each other. "The gods and goddesses wished me to tell you that you're not alone." Annabeth frowned. "It's not just Greeks and Romans, I mean." "Wait," Leo cut in, "What else is out there?" Chiron took a deep breath. "The Egyptians and their gods."


	2. The answer is Hope

Annabeth nervously paced her cabin. Chiron had invited the Egyptian magicians to come. Apparently they were magicians, and they lived right across the river. Annabeth heard a shout; she grabbed her baseball cap, and ran outside. A bunch of people were walking over to her. In the lead was a guy and a girl. Annabeth walked over to them. "Chiron will speak to your leader in the house over there." Annabeth pointed to the Big House. The boy and girl both started walking over there. "Uh, Chiron wants to speak with only one of you." Annabeth said. The girl frowned. "Well, I'm not going back." The boy sighed, annoyed. "Come on Sadie, I'll tell you what happens." The girl, Sadie, stomped back and next to another boy.

Chiron, Percy, and Jason were all waiting for the Egyptian boy to come in. Finally, he did. He nervously sat down. "I'm Jason Grace, and this is Percy Jackson." Percy smiled, and Jason glanced at Chiron, who didn't say anything. "I'm Carter Kane." "Nice to meet you Carter." Chiron cleared his throat, and the three boys looked at him. "You've all heard of Pandora's box, right?" Percy shuddered at the memory of the box following him around and finally giving it to Hestia. Carter shook his head. "Well, a lady named Pandora was given a box and told not to open it. Curiosity overcame her, and she opened it. All the evils of the world came out, except for hope." Jason frowned. "Why didn't the hope come out?" "Well, some of it did. And it went into a little girl named Celia. The hope remained in her until Celia died. And it was said that the hope went from child to child, spreading hope around the human race." "Who's it with now?" asked Percy. "We don't know, but we are getting close."

Annabeth frowned. She wanted to know what was going on in there. Sighing, she reached for her baseball cap but a hand grabbed her wrist. Leo shook his head. "They'll tell us about it later. Besides, I have to work to do." He went off to the Camp Forge. Sadie stood up. "So, can we sneak out now?" "I'll sneak out, and you'll stay here." "Why?" asked Sadie. In response, Annabeth took her baseball cap and put it on her head. Sadie was impressed. "Sweet, an invisible baseball cap. But watch this." She pulled out something that looked like a boomerang. "L'mun!" She spoke, and she became invisible. "That wasn't Greek." Said Piper weakly. "Or Latin." Said Hazel. "It's Ancient Egyptian. Oh, I'm Walt, by the way." Frank frowned. "You seem really powerful. A little more powerful than the others." Walt smiled. "I'm hosting Anubis. God of the dead, well, a funerary god." Some of the campers tried to discreetly take a step back. Sadie opened the door. "Are we going or not?"

Annabeth and Sadie made their way to the house, but just then Chiron, Jason, Percy, and Carter came out of it. Sadie cursed, and became visible. Annabeth took off her hat. Percy frowned. "Do you know where someone who is . . . neutral . . . would be?" Sadie gave them a puzzled look. "In the middle," answered Annabeth quickly. Jason nodded. "So, she'll be in the middle of the United States." Sadie shot Carter a look. _She?_ Carter responded with a look that said they'll talk later. "So, what's in the middle of the U.S.?" Sadie asked, getting to the point. Annabeth closed her eyes. "It's near the town of Lebanon, in Kansas." Annabeth opened her eyes. "Wait, were you counting Alaska and Hawaii?" Chiron smiled. "No Annabeth, you're right, it's Lebanon." "Let's go to Kansas!"


	3. Mission Completion

Chiron didn't want everyone going to Kansas, so he let Jason, Percy, and Carter each choose someone to go with them. Jason chose Piper, Percy chose Annabeth, and Carter chose Zia. Chiron asked if Jason could choose Hazel instead, so that there would be an even amount of Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians. Sadie went over to Chiron to explain to him that she was Carter's sister, and equal, and deserved to go. But, Sadie was told that she should stay and watch over the camp.

Carter went over to his sister. "Don't worry, Sadie. You won't miss anything." "You mean like finding the person that apparently will help us? Besides, I don't want to watch over these people. They're trained demigods." "Yeah, well you do have the power of Isis. We'll be back before you know it." Sadie was still mad. "At least you have more time to spend with Walt." Sadie brightened. "Yeah, I do."

For some reason, they drove to Kansas instead of flying. Carter didn't understand this. "Isn't flying quicker?" Jason nodded. "Percy's dad is the sea god, so he doesn't like flying. Driving is like neutral ground for us." "Yeah," agreed Percy.

Hazel slept most of the way. She woke up as they got into Kansas. "Are we here?" Jason nodded. "Yeah, we're here." They were all hungry, so they headed to a café. Annabeth frowned and pointed to the TV. A scientist was talking on it. Chiron sighed. "Our new threat. Now, of course science isn't bad, but these scientists had discovered that gods do exist. And what do they want to do? They want to destroy all of them." There was a collective gasp around the table. Percy frowned. "But they can't. It's like impossible to kill a god, unless a god fades." Chiron sighed sadly. "There is a weapon that can. It's a scepter. On the scepter is a glass ball. In the glass ball is magic. Now, it's like the core of everything. The one thing that can make people still have faith. If they destroy what's inside of it . . . well, they'll get what they want." Everyone around the table was completely silent. Zia spoke up, "No wonder you have all three come together. Together we can stop it." "Yes, with the help of the girl I told you about."

Emma was standing in the rain. She smiled and relaxed, listening to the sounds of her town Lebanon in Kansas. She heard footsteps approaching her. "Who's there?" "I'm Annabeth. This is Hazel and Zia. May we speak with you?" Emma nodded. The girls stepped forward. Hazel smiled. "What's your name?" "Emma." "Well, Emma. You're special." "Like you?" Emma said, feeling three completely different powers coming from each girl. Zia smiled and shook her head. "In a different way. Ever hear of Pandora's box?" Annabeth had explained the story to Zia a little while ago. Emma nodded. "Well, you know how hope stayed in there? Some of it got out, and got passed from child to child." Emma had a feeling she knew where they were going with this. "Wait, I have_ hope_ in me?" She clarified. Annabeth nodded. "I'm Annabeth, Daughter of Athena." "Hazel, Daughter of Pluto." "Zia, Host of Ra." Emma nodded. "And what am I? Greek, Roman, or Egyptian?" Hazel shook her head. "You aren't anything. Yet, you are everything." Hazel frowned at that confusing statement. "I mean you help everyone, and you don't just belong to one thing." Emma nodded and smiled. "I knew I was special!" Annabeth smiled. "Yes, you are. We're going to take you to Camp Half Blood in New York where you'll be safe." Emma frowned. "Okay, but I need permission."

Chiron explained to Emma's parents that she was going to be safe, but she needs to go with them. They told Emma to contact them with her cell phone every day. Soon, they were all headed back to Camp Half Blood, happy that this mission had succeeded.


	4. Let's start at the very beginning

Chiron had guards watch over Emma, which she found annoying. "Can I learn to fight?" she asked for the millionth time, but Chiron would always say no. Finally, Leo and Walt went over to say something. After consulting with Chiron, Emma was allowed to be taught the basics.

Emma learned how to fight. Mondays were sword fighting with Percy, Tuesdays were bow and arrows with Annabeth. Carter taught her how to create an avatar on Wednesdays, and Thursdays were learning how to use magic with Sadie. On Friday, Chiron would just tell her about history.

Emma kept progressing. She picked up everything really fast, and would try really hard to master it. Percy, Jason, and Carter admired her persistence. "She's really determined," said Piper over dinner. Hazel was sitting at the Hades table, all alone. Frank went to join her, which was against the rules, and so did Piper and Leo, which was really against the rules. Jason, Percy, and Annabeth came too, and Hazel waited for Chiron to go yell at them. By the time Carter and Sadie got over there, they all realized that they wouldn't get in trouble. They talked about Emma, and the new threat. "I'm worried." said Annabeth. "They seem so sure of themselves; they must have a secret weapon." "Yeah!" exclaimed Leo, "but what?" Annabeth sighed. "I don't know. But it'll probably be big and scary."

*(sorry for the short chapter)*


	5. Ready, Set, Go

Annabeth got her armor on, and went to see how Sadie was doing.

"Hey Annabeth, guess what?"

"What?" asked Annabeth, looking around to see if the meeting had started yet, which it hadn't.

"I'm going on a date with Walt!" Sadie grinned and jumped up and down. "We're going to hang out on the beach."

"Cool, or you doing that before or after we save the world," Annabeth teased.

Sadie frowned. "Okay, I'll postpone it."

Chiron called all of the demigods and magicians. "We are preparing for battle. The headquarters are located a little east of the Royal Observatory in Greenwich. The headquarters boarder the ocean, as our spies have told us." Chiron straightened up. "Percy, you will lead the Greek demigods by sea. Jason, you will lead the Roman demigods by air. Carter, you will lead the Egyptian magicians by land." Percy, Jason, and Carter nodded.

The kids dispersed and went to get ready. Piper wanted to go with Jason, but she wasn't allowed to. Hazel was nervous. "What if we this attack fails?" She asked Frank.

Frank smiled. "It won't, we're too mature for that to happen." Hazel rolled her eyes and got back to work.

Chiron looked around. Soon, they were all ready. "We shall all be in position in 5 hours. Everyone knows the plan, and knows how serious this is." He looked around at each person. He motioned his head for Percy to come up.

"So, I'm not good at speeches . . . but I know we can do this. We are stronger and we have the Romans and Egyptains to help us. Nothing like this has ever been seen before. We're going to prove the world wrong and show them how a mix of cultures can exist!" There was a lot cheering, and Jason went up too.

"Percy's right, we're all together for one goal. That goal is that we'll still exist, we'll still have faith. It's an important goal. A really important one. And we're not going to let anyone stop us! Who's with me!" More cheering followed. Carter stepped up now.

"Alright, well we're all ready to go and defeat some evil guys. And we just have to remember that goal. That'll help lead to success. Well, I guess I'll see you all at Greenwich." Carter smiled as the cheering picked up again. Then their army was divided into three small groups, and they departed to carry out their plan.


	6. From noon to dusk to dawn

Carter glanced at his watch. At exactly noon, they'll strike. It was 11:57am, and Carter was anxious. What if something went wrong? What if they failed? He tried to clear his head of all the what ifs. Sadie was pacing. She had double and triple checked that everything was ready. Now all they had to do was wait.

11:58am stared back as Jason stared at his watch. He sighed and looked down at where they would be attacking. It was a lab. He looked over his shoulder at his troops. They were all tense, ready to attack. They still had 2 minutes, but it was going to be a long 2 minutes, Jason could tell.

Percy was impatient. Very impatient. "What time is it?" He whispered to Annabeth. "11:59am, now be quiet!" She whispered back urgently. Percy rolled his eyes, but he didn't say anything. He was ready for a fight, especially since he was surrounded by water.

As soon as 12:00pm came around, all chaos happened. Carter and his troops came running in, while Jason came from above. Percy and his troops formed a blockade and started fighting as well. The hard part was that they were dealing with mortals. So they had to fight them with sticks and metal poles. Chiron had forbid any steel to be put in weapons. Percy remembered Luke's weapon, backbiter. It could destroy anything in its path, and it was dangerous. Too dangerous to be allowed. As demigods, they could be hurt by both mortal and magical weapons. Which is why panic arose as the mortals pulled out guns.

Carter, Jason, and Percy ran over to discuss the next battle plan. They had formed a circle around the lab, but now all of the mortals were locked inside. Everyone took it as a sign to take a break. Then, Carter came up with a brilliant idea. "Percy and Jason, you two can control air and water right? Why don't you make a storm?" Jason and Percy looked at each other and then at Carter. They nodded and ran off to the beach were the demigods were waiting. Percy stepped in the water, and they faced each other, holding forearms.

Concentrating, they soon managed to make a storm, so huge and powerful, that it created a hurricane. Everyone got into shelter as the storm made the ceiling of the lab rise up and away. They let out a huge battle cry and stormed the lab. Sadie estimated that the storm happened around dusk. Now it was nighttime, and still the battle raged on. The demigods and magicians were winning, but the head mortal scientist still had the scepter. And if that scepter broke . . . Sadie shuddered at the thought.

Frank and Hazel kept moving forward, taking out many mortals. Piper and Leo were doing the same thing. Yet Percy, Jason, and Carter were moving with such strength and invincibility, that they came face to face with the head mortal. He smiled. "Welcome to my lab. You know the one you're destroying." He tossed the scepter from hand to hand. "Well then, I shall destroy you." He raised his scepter . . . and screamed as a griffin took him and flew up towards the sky. "Freak! Come down here!" Carter shouted. He sighed. Blackjack also flew up there and kept kicking him. Finally, they set him down on a cliff.

He grinned and held up the scepter. "It ends here!" He was above the lab, and looking down at all of them. The demigods and magicians had clearly won, but they knew they were about to lose everything. He laughed, and then stopped as an arrow sprouted from his chest. Everyone looked to where Annabeth was, bow drawn, staring at him with fury. The scepter dropped from his hands and fell down. Right into the hand of Emma. The man fell too, but Blackjack confirmed he was dead. Emma turned to look at all of them, the scepter raised. Slowly, Percy knelt to her. The Greek demigods followed him. Jason knelt, as did the Roman demigods. Finally, Carter and the Egyptian magicians knelt. Then the sun rose, bringing dawn with their victory.


	7. The end

Saying goodbye was hard. Emma had to leave nearly at once when they were back at Camp Half Blood. She was going to train around the world in other places too. They all thought of her as their little sister, so it was very emotional saying goodbye. Then she left.

Jason and the Roman demigods had to leave also. Piper exchanged a teary goodbye with Jason, promising to email him every day. Leo hugged Jason goodbye as Frank and Hazel said goodbye to Percy and Annabeth. Then they were gone.

Carter got all the Egyptian magicians ready to leave. Annabeth and Sadie said goodbye and promised to visit each other sometime. Then only the Greek demigods were left.

"I'm going to miss them." Percy said thoughtfully to Annabeth. "So will I, Seaweed Brain, but we may someday see them again."


End file.
